Life
by vee lala
Summary: Amu had lost her mother, and is now living with her uncle. She transfers to a new school, and past comes back to haunt her. Does her life change for the better or for the worst? Find out!


**Hi guys! Well stuff happen and i erased my stories by accident. Idunno if i should re-upload and continue them. But yeah i have a new story here! My have some OOCness, sorry.**

** Hope You Like It Tho!**

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

The people dress in black suits and dresses look at the young pink hair girl with pity. They watch the girl who was on her knees, crying her heart out in front of a marble stone. On the stone was engraved:

_Mordi Amakawa_

_Rest in Peace_

_1971-2013_

On the bottom of the stone were a bouquet of blue forget-me-not and white roses mix together. The grass was a beautiful dark shade of green. The girl look at the grave with red puffy eyes murmuring something that was too low to for anyone to hear.

Then a man with a black suit with a black tie walks up to her. The man was tall with light brown hair and a pair of violet orbs that were filled with pain and sadness. He place kneeled down and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Amu, it time to go" he said gently. The girl, Amu nodded.

They both stood up and the man thanked everyone for coming. Most of the people are co-works of Mordi, others were friends of hers. People said they were sorry and look at the pink hair girl with pity.

Once everyone left, the man and the girl enter in a slick black car.

"W-where are we going?" Amu asked with her voice cracking at the end.

"Well, you will be living with me" the man said looking on the road as the girls eye widen.

"Really?" she said milky.

"Yes, I am your uncle. Plus I have lots of room in my house" he said with a small smile.

"What about my stuff?" she asks.

"We will get them and move them to my house. Then we have to transfer you to a new school and buy some stuff." He said.

Amu nodded and looks out the window for the whole car ride.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

"Are you all done getting ready for tomorrow?" her uncle asks looking at Amu while standing on the door way.

"Yes" she said getting her backpack and putting on the couch.

"Are you sure you want those classes, I mean they are going to be too much to handle" he said worried about his niece.

"Don't worry uncle. It's just senior classes, I'm sure I can handle them." she said confidence in her voice.

Her uncle look at her still worried that his fifteen year old niece is going to over work herself. She is supposed to take sophomore classes not senior classes. She had mange to convince him to left her take a test to see if she is able to skip to 12th grade classes. Amu scores a 98% on it, he knew his niece is study hard but he didn't know she was this smart.

"Okay" he said with a sign.

"Good night then." he said closing the door behind him. The last thing he saw was her smile before going to sleep at night.

As her uncle close, she sign and sat on her queen sized bed. It has been 2 weeks since her mother's funeral. Now she is going to a new school, a charter school. Her uncle, Tsukasa Amakawa is the principle of the school.

Amu looks around in her room, she had more space here than her other home which was a small apartment were only her and her mother lived. Amu's father left them for another woman.

Amu painted her room and finish painting it today in the morning. On her room's walls was the painting a forest from far way. You can see the woods and there was cliff and underneath was the ocean. Amu also painted the moon shining on the ocean waves.

For furniture there was her queen sized bed with a black wood headboard, on her bed were three soft pillows and the covers were a nice stain black. Near her bed was a small black wood night stand with a small dark green lamp. She had a black wood desk and on top was a dark blue laptop also other supplies, like a printer, pencil cup, etc. Next to the desk was a black wood bookshelf-fill with her favorite books near it a small couch. Across the room was a door that leads the bathroom, next to it was black wood drawer and closet. Near the door were a wooden guitar and her skateboard.

Yup her room was huge!

She grabs her I pod that was on her night stand. Amu's uncle gave it to her and put on her earphones. Amu listen to the beautiful music and tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes. She rolls herself into a ball and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning.**

It was the day for the first day of school for Amu. She took a warm shower and put on some clothes. She quick does her hair and put on some shoes.

Before Amu left she looks at herself before leaving. She shrugs at her reflection and quickly grabs her backpack and her skateboard.

She jogs though the small hall down the stairs, and once she was down she saw that her uncle already left. Amu's uncle told her that he leaves earlier and she would have to leave be herself. He showed her the way to school the other day. Amu didn't mind going to school by herself.

She walks out of the house and closes the door behind her. Amu quickly checks if she close it right.

"Okay" she tells herself as she skates her way to school.

**At school**

Once she got in front of the school's gates she grabs her board and walks to the main office.

Amu was greeted by a woman sitting behind a long wooden desk.

"Hello what can I do for you?" the woman asks nicely.

"Hi, I came for my schedule" Amu said.

"Oh right! Mr. Amakawa told us that a new student would come today, he gave me your schedule early today" she says looking for her schedule on her desk.

Once the woman found it she read it, slowly her eyes widen.

"Y-Your Amu A-Amakawa?" she gulps hoping this was a typo.

Amu nodded as the woman gave her schedule. "Thanks" Amu said as she slips out the main office.

Amu shook her head and silently chuckle. Her uncle has admirers.

Amu looks at her schedule, her locker number, and locker combination.

_Welcome to Seiyo High Guardian Charter School! _

_Amu Amakawa Age: 15 Birthday: September 24, 19XX _

_Classes: Mondays and Wednesdays_

_Period 1: Honors Calculus_

_Period 2: Honors Economics_

_Lunch_

_Period 3: Music_

_Period 8: French_

_Classes: Tuesdays and Thursdays_

_Period 4: Honors English_

_Period 5: Honors Physics _

_Lunch_

_Period 6: Physical Education _

_Period 7: Art_

_Classes: Fridays_

_Period 1: Honor Calculus _

_Period 2: Honors Economics_

_Period 3: Music_

_Period 4: Honor English_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Honors Physics _

_Period 6: Physical Education_

_Period 7: Art_

_Period 8: French_

Amu was surprise they gave her many honors classes. Amu checks her watch and it read 7:40. 'The bell rings in ten minutes, I should get to class. I'll check on my locker later' she thought as she walks through halls.

Once she found her first class she knocks and heard a come in.

"Hello what can I do for you?" a woman said sitting in her desk. She had curly bright red/ brownish hair. She has a dark shade of green eyes and some glasses. She wore a khaki color knee shirt and a white shirt.

"I'm a new student" Amu said as she walks toward the teacher desk.

The teacher eyes widen "Aren't you a bit young to be in a senior class?" she asks.

"Yes but I took a test, I was able to skip to senior year. I'm supposed to be a sophomore."

The teacher look taken back. "Can I see your schedule?"

Amu handed her schedule and the teacher read it. When she finish she look up at Amu eye big as a dinner plate.

"A-are you Tsukasa Amakawa daughter?" the teacher ask because far as she knows he isn't even married!

Amu chuckle "No, he is my uncle. I change my last name to his."

The teacher nodded giving Amu back her schedule and said "Okay, you can sit next in the back by the window. Oh and I'm Ms. Sanjo"

Amu nodded and went to her seat. Just as Amu sat down the bell rang.

Amu since she is somewhat blind put on her glasses. Her glasses have the rectangular shape lens.

Students came walking in and once they saw Amu they got confuse.

Then a boy with brown spikey hair and emerald green eyes came in. He wore a light green shirt with khaki cargo shorts and a pair of green sneakers. He was tall around 5'7 and kind of buff but not to buff. He had on a grin. He walks towards his seat till he saw a girl next to his seat.

He blink a couple of times, a girl with pink hair was in the seat next to him. She had indie scene hair but her forehead show. Her hair was a silky light pink that reaches a bit below her chest. He thought her hair is dye but it looks all natural. She has honey color eyes and wore glasses; her skin was a light creamy color. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with "Of Mice & Men" on it with big letters, on top of that a black cardigan, and black skinny jeans. Also a pair of black and white Van's to match her outfit. Next to her was a skateboard and on the back of her seat was a black backpack.

"Mr. Souma is there a problem?" he heard a voice say.

Everyone was either staring at him or the new girl.

"Umm who the new girl?" he ask.

"She can answer that for you know now sit down." Ms. Sanjo said with her arms cross.

The class began to murmur when Kukai took his seat.

Kukai sat down and look at the girl next to him.

"Class I'll be right back. I have to make photo copies of today's lesson. I'll be right back" Ms. Sanjo says walking out of class.

Kukai turn to the new girl with a grin "Hey"

"Hi" she said.

"What's you name" he ask.

"Amu" she answer.

"Cool, I'm Kukai Souma!" he said with a crazy grin and two thumbs up.

Then in came a guy with shappire hair and eyes. He was tall around 6 feet and lean, his blue hair was messy but look soft. He wore a baseball shirt, the slevees a dark navy blue and the rest white. He wore black skinny jeans with navy blue and white Vans. He carry a book and a dark navy blue pack. As he walk towards his seat some girls stare at him.

"Hey Ikuto" Kukai said greeting his bestfriend with a grin.

"Hey" Ikuto said as he took a seat. He then turn to Amu with a eyebrow raised.

"Ikuto this is Amu! Amu this is Tyukiyomi Ikuto." Kukai said introducing Amu to his best friend.

"Hey" Ikuto said motionless.

Amu look at him with honey eyes and then said "Hi"

The teacher then came in and started the lesson after taking row.

**Lunch**

"Okay class that well be all, see you all on Wednesday" the teacher said dismissing the class for lunch.

Everyone gather their supplies and rush out the door to look for their friends. Amu gather all her supplies, took off her glasses and left the room. She decide to go see her locker.

As she walk through the halls looking for her locker, but she found the blue hair boy. He was putting in the economics text book away along with a blue notebook.

Amu shook her head and look at the paper then the numbers on the lockers.

'_720, 721, 722, 723 and got it!' _

She found her locker number 724, Amu put in her combination and open it. Amu put all her notebooks in it and her skateboard to.

Once she was done she check the time '11:55'.

"Still have half an hour till lunch finishes". She decides to put on her headphones and walk around the campus.

* * *

**Outside **

The campus is really huge. In back of the school was the cafeteria there was round table and students were chatting lively. Amu then notice further back were a few trees, she walk towards a big and sturdy tree. She then climb it.

However a boy blue hair boy notice the young pinkette climbing the tree.

"I'll be right back" he told his group of friends and walk towards the tree.

Meanwhile Amu got on a strong branch that couldn't break because of her wait she lay down. Her back was against the trunk and one leg was swinging off the branch while the other was stretch out. She close her eye and listen to her music.

Suddenly a song that remind her of her mom played.

**(A/N: This song is Seconds and Sebring by Of Mice & Men. I Don't Own it! If you want listen to the acoustic Cover listen to D at Sea. Like i said I DON'T OWN THE SONG!)**

_I __believe it's time for me to be famous,__  
__and out of place.__  
__I believe it's time for me to move for forward,__  
__when I break through.__  
__This time I'll, make you,__  
__proud to see me overcome all day life.__  
__Proud of, who you raised.__  
__Your shelter, your peacefulness.__  
__So this time I'll make you proud.__  
__Proud of, who you raised up.__  
__You know that I will,__  
__always be here till' the end.__  
__Come back so I can say thank you for this,_

_home cooked meals and a place to rest,_

_my troubled head when you're away,_

_I've passed the test, I've earned an A,__  
__not just in school, but in life,__  
__you'll always be right by my side.__  
__To help me show, hope to all,__  
__that are lost and sick in this dying world.__  
__I'll use the love you left behind,__  
__I'll change their minds, I'll change their minds.__  
__I hope, I hope you smile,__  
__when you look down on me.__  
__I hope you smile.__  
__This can't, we won't know.__  
__I hope that I make you proud.__  
__This is not what it is, only baby scars.__  
__We need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.__  
__This is not what it is, only baby scars.__  
__I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side_

Amu sings the song softly and remembers memories of her mother being there with her.

Remember her hug and kiss when she was upset.

She remembers her mother congratulating her for the A+ in math tests.

Amu remembering her mother home cooks pancakes with strawberries on top.

Amu remembers her mother saying _I'm proud of you_ with a wide smile.

Without noticing Amu had gather tears at the corner of her eyes. She opens her eyes and looks up as the sun shine through the trees. How warm the sun feels on her skin.

Amu whispers something ever so softly.

On the ground was Ikuto who was looking up at the pinkette as a couple of tear slide down her cheek. He listen to Amu sing the song and the words were smooth like honey. When she finish he notice her looking up and whisper something softly. As if the wind carried the word toward his ear as he heard a soft murmur saying:

"_I miss you, mom"_

* * *

**Hope you like it! Sorry if there grammar mistakes.**

**R&R for more! **


End file.
